Pouvezvous soutenir la vérité?
by JustPullTheTrigger
Summary: AU I'm Voldemort's granddaughter. Yup. You heard right. His granddaughter. And let me tell you, that isn't fun. I hate it.


Pouvez-vous soutenir la vérité?

Chapter One

So, what have I missed?

I sighed quietly. I wasn't listening, again. Why would I? I never did. It never did me any good anyways. I did pay attention however, when the train stopped. I hadn't paid attention to the name. Crap. I was definitely in trouble then. I peeked out the window of my compartment and saw what station we were at. Nope. Not my station. Luckily. I began to pay more attention now, yanking the headphones off my head. I stopped the CD and put it in my bag. I looked at my reflection of the window. It was practically a mirror right now. Staring back at me, was, well, me. Who else? I looked at my auburn, mostly red and blonde, hair and sighed. My hazel eyes showed sadness and weariness. I'd have to do something about that. Definitely have to do something about that. Another sigh as I leaned against my seat. This was going to be a long train ride...

A few stops later, it was mine. I grabbed my bag and headed off. I was _so _not dressed for the weather. It was raining. Just my luck. Here I was in jean short-shorts and a tank top. While it was _pouring rain_ out. Uh-huh. Shows how smart I am. I was assaulted by the rain as I looked for them. Where were they? Of course, they were late. That was just my luck too. I had to be the unluckiest person on this planet. Or so I thought anyways.

I shivered lightly and glanced around, jumping and squealing when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned and saw Lupin shaking his head while Tonks was laughing her head off. "Oh,_ thanks. _Just what I needed. As I sit here freezing my ass," America had totally made me lose almost all Britishness as i called it, "off, you try to scare me to death!" I was not in one of my happier moods.

"Don't worry," Lupin said. "We didn't _try _to scare you." He explained. Why, oh why was Lupin and Tonks of all people here for me? Let me explain a few things to you. One. I am a very "special" and "gifted" person. Two. The sucky part is, I'm Voldemort's granddaughter. Yup. You heard right. His _granddaughter. _And let me tell you, that isn't fun. I hate it. Luckily, only the Order knows. Yeah, I know about the Order. When I was born, they didn't even know that Voldemort _had _children. That is until my Mother was killed and my Father "quit" the Death Eaters and brought me to the Order's front door. When I say quit, I mean killed. Voldemort didn't know about me until they tortured my Father to death. So, he's been on my ass ever since. Especially since I can help in special ways.

See, I can read minds. I can also "control" people for a brief amount of time. That means I could make them do whatever I want. Without using the imperius curse. It's pretty creepy. I don't like doing it. But that was probably why the Order had me come back. So I could "help" them. I hated it. That was why I left in the first place. Well, not entirely. They knew Voldemort was returning, so that's another reason I left. But I guess now I could help them out, so they shipped me back here. To Hell as I called this place.

During the car-ride, I fiddled with the raido. The entire three hours. Yes. Three hours. that was how long it took for us to get to Grimmauld Place. For that was where I was going to stay. My other things had arrived before me and I was staying in the room I used to stay in. However, when I went in, I was shocked to find two teenagers already there. They were my age, yes, but that wasn't what shocked me. What _really_ shocked me was that they were in my room. And who they were. For, it was Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. "Ummm..." I stammered, not sure what to say.

"Are you the new exchange student?" Asked Ron, looking at me boredly.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's me." So _that _was my cover story. Haha. Pretty crappy. But I suppose it could have been worse. they could have told the truth. Which would have been bad. My accent was still pretty American, so that made them blink. "Um. I'm not actually an exchange student. well, I mean, I am but I'm not at the same time." This made them look confused, I smiled. I still had the charm! "I went to Hogwarts up until third year. I'm a Gryffindor." I said.

"Oh. How come we've never seen you around then?" Asked Harry.

"I stay pretty low profile." I said, shrugging lightly. "So, what've I missed?" I asked. "I know most of it already,"

"Wait. I've got a question. Why are you staying at Grimmauld Place?" Asked Harry suddenly.

"Oh, er..." I tried to think up a plausible lie. "My mom and dad were in the order. They both died a few years back." Yeah, that would work.

"Really?" Asked Ron, interested.

"Yes." I lied. I was expert at lying, which was good. I'd done it my whole life. So, why wouldn't I be an expert? "Um, I also have a question. What are you two doing in my room?" I asked.

"Your room?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah. Why, they didn't tell you whose room it was?" I asked, blinking.

"Uhhh..." They looked at each other.

"It's fine, I'll stay in another room. There's about a billion here," I grinned. "see you later!" And with that, I was off, searching for a suitable room. Preferably one without portraits. I collapsed on the bed in the room I'd finally found. Then, I fell into a heavy dreamless sleep.


End file.
